


The Story From Nine Days Ago

by chcltcky



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 11:52:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18207956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chcltcky/pseuds/chcltcky
Summary: Renjun is having the same dream for nine straight night already.





	The Story From Nine Days Ago

**Author's Note:**

> First I'm sorry id it's bad, it's my first time so really sorry. Sorry for any error it's unedited. Hope you will enjoy this.

Renjun walk into the middle of an empty street, He is not lost but it seems like he cannot reach his destination. He’s becoming restless, he’s getting scared. He tries to fasten his pace, and then eventually starts running, but he still cannot reach the end of this street nor found a new path. He is now already panicking, tears already building his eyes, as he catches his breath. He wants to scream for help but a faint voice catches his attention.He hears someone from behind him, the voice getting closer, calling his name. “Renjun!”He cannot find the owner of the voice he looks everywhere but fails miserably, she starts crying. Tears streaming down his eyes he cannot move an inch forward anymore.He just continues crying until someone puts a gentle hand on his shoulder, and it is as if all his worry vanish the instant he feel the warm coming from those hands. It was soo comporting.The owner of the hands then calls out his name.  
“Renjun.”

Renjun wakes up.

“So it was a dream huh. Same dream for nine nights already.”  
Renjun whisper to himself as he combs his hand on his messy hair. He tries to remember all the moment in the dream. He badly wants to know why his having the same dream every night but he always fails miserably.  
It was always that same dream. At first it was just Renjun walking endlessly and not reaching his destination. And then eventually he starts running because he is scared, for what he doesn’t know. He always wake up panting, there is a feeling that is always left after each dream, was it just because he was scared? But this night, the dream is different. It is the first time that Renjun see someone in his dream. It is the first time someone called for his name. He wonders who is it. Why does he call my name dearly? Why does his touch feels comporting until now that he is awakes? As he get lost in his own thoughts about these dreams he also wonder have he gone crazy?

These dreams started nine days ago.

 

\---

9 Days Ago  
The weather is not that great, it was cloudy, as if the rain id just waiting to fall down when it has a chance, which is weird because the forecast yesterday clearly says that the chances of rain is low. Renjun blame the global warming.  
“I need to prepare for school, I don’t want to be late.” Soon Renjun is out of the house. As he steps outside he looks up at the sky and smiles. “Ahh,I like this kind of weather.” Sure he doesn’t exactly like rainy days, in fact he hates it when her shoes get wet from the rain, or his clothes, or him in general. But he kinda doesn’t like it when it is too hot either, he does not like being sweaty and getting sunburnt. He likes this kind of weather because it is peaceful, there are no heavy rain nor burning sunlight. He goes his way smiling, thinking this would be a wonderful day.  
He’s clearly wrong.  
No matter how peaceful he thinks this day will be, the school is just stressing as hell. Making him rethink why was he on the arts department again. Renjun is an art student on his second year in college. He loves art eversince he is young which is clearly why he is struggling to finish a painting that is due today. He hates himself for not finishing this up sooner, now he to skip lunch and his free period just to finish his painting. “Why am I so stupid?”  
For a record he finished just in time for the submission, he just hope that he did enough to get a passing grade for that project.  
It is almost dark outside when he picks up his things and decides to go home. The hunger is long gone and the exhaustion just want him to go to bed and sleep for hours.  
Renjun lives alone in an apartment just one bus ride away from his university. When he was outside the university he looks up the sky, it seems like the rain is ready to pour anytime. And just his luck, he forgot to take his umbrella, he curses himself for the nth time today. Good thing his usual bus arrives in time. He takes the sits beside the windows and get lost in his own thoughts.

Maybe he really isexhausted and the rain is already falling making a sounds that sound calming, he eventually falls asleep.

When Renjun wakes up he is already at home. It’s weird because he doesn’t remember getting himself home. There is a lot of question in his mind. When did he get out of the bus? How do I get here? He kept wondering but he gave up eventually, convincing his self that his memory just sucks. It isn’t a strange thing considering he constantly forgot small things, like how he always forgot the little details about his day, and always forgot about the date, he even forgot his umbrella this morning. Renjun guess it just normal.

 

\---

Renjun never learn how he get home that day and then a stranger thing happens after that. Ever since that day he always has this weird dream. And now it already nine days after that.  
“Arrgh! My head hurts.” Renjun cries out silently. Soo much for thinking about a dream.  
He is running late for school. And so he gets ready in a hurry. When he opens the door and looks up in the sky, it seems darker today, he wonders if it will it rain later? Should he bring his umbrella? He didn’t get to hear the weather forecast yesterday. He was debating whether to go back and get his umbrella when he realizes that he really is running late. In the end he doesn’t bring his umbrella. He hurriedly run to the bus station just in time for the bus.

His classes are okay today. He doesn’t have a surprise exam or impromptu art project. He takes his lunch and it wasn’t really exhausting. His last subject ended a little later than usual. It was already dark outside when their professor dismissed them. The rain seems to fall any second when he gets to his bus.They aren’t many passengers so he got to choose the seat beside a window, his favorite spot in the bus. As he was admiring the peacefulness of the scenery outside the bus window, he got sleepy, surrendering he eventually fall asleep.

When Renjun open his eyes he realizes he already missed his stop. He starts to panic and got off the bus. As soon as he steps out, he got a weird feeling, like he had been there before. Was it a déjà vu? Maybe it is. He let that feeling slide. The place is actually not that far from his home, so he decided to walk. As he goes further the place seems more and more familiar, had he really been here before? He is wondering when the rain starts to pour, and Renjun, the ever so lucky he is, didn’t bring his umbrella. He sighs, maybe he will be coming home not dry tonight. He starts to run to the nearest shed, the rain already soaking his clothes and his shoes are already wet. He abruptly stopsfrom running when hefeels something odd. He looks around to confirms, and then it hits him. He knew this place. He had been here for a few times already. How can he forget this place? This is the one that is on his dream. The dream that he is having for nine days now. 

Renjun is in utter shock, how? Why? What? He is so close losing his mind. He continues to look around confused, that’s when he saw him, someone staring at him. He cannot see the face clearly because of the rain but he knows that that someone is looking at him. Now he is afraid, what should he do? The only option is for him to run, and so he runs. He runs as fast as his leg can handle, he wanted to be home so badly. He realizes running really is a bad idea, because now I’m getting breathless, and so drenched in the rain. His vision is now clouding and he cannot see his way.His chest already felt heavy. He is now breathing heavily, and then he cannot breathe anymore. Because he cannot see his way he trips because of something and now he is falling, just great. Renjun close his eyes feeling defeated. So much for trying to go home, now, I’m wet from the rain, maybe will be bruised from this fall, or worst I might die because this someone chasing me might kill me. He closes his eyes and hopes for the best. But he never meets the ground, slowly he opens his eyes, just then the rain stops, and then he sees someone catch him. Hans on his waist preventing him to fall, eyes full of concern and so deep that Renjun just want to get lost in his stare. 

Is this also dream? Why is there a very pretty boy saving him instead of a murderer killing him?

He is still in shock, eyes wide open, and confused. Until the pretty boy smiles at him. And he lost it. His smile warms up his heart and suddenly all his worries disappear. He breathless but this time it is not from running. 

“Falling asleep in the bus is a normal thing, but fainting twice in a row is not. Although you are light I think it’s not a good thing to carry you home twice?” the pretty stranger says. And oh god his voice is so angelic. He would like to listen to it until he falls asleep. The pretty stranger lifts him up and help him until he regains his balance. His hands leaving his waist, and maybe Renjun wanted to protest, if only he wasn’t too shock in the moment. 

Renjun blinks and looks at the pretty stranger who is also looking at him. He must be dreaming right? What other explanation could he get as to why is he here saving him?

“Are you alright?”  
“Yeah. Thank you.”  
“Good to know. We should head to your home. I’m afraid you’ll faint again. Plus, your drench from the rain. Why didn’t you bring any umbrella?” he was asking him with sincerity and so much concern. For a second he cannot seem to answer him, he cannot form any sentence really. He might have sense that, so he just reaches for his hand and starts walking. 

Renjun was shock, far from shock actually. The said stranger is Lee Jeno, from oneof his class. He is on different major and Renjun only has English class with him. He is also popular in school being good looking and almost everyone in school is head over heels for him, well including Renjun. He wouldn’t deny the fact that he is crushing on him ever since the first day of their English class. But Renjun knows that he is far from his reach so he is contented with crushing him from afar.Never did he think that a day will come that he will talk to him. He doesn’t even know that he knows him. Butseeing how he’s talking to him now, he guess he does.

“Uhmmm… J-Jeno,” Renjun calls out to him. a little embarrass. But then when Jeno turns to him he has a wide plastered in his face.  
“You know me?” He said excitedly.  
“Uhh… Maybe… I mean yes. But uhmm… why are you here?”  
“We’ve met.” Renjun was about to answer yes we are classmate but Jeno cuts him off. “No, not in class. I mean, I already meet you here 9 days ago. I guess you forgot because you didn’t talk to me in class. At first I thought you’re just ignoring me so I was hurt” He says looking down on his shoes, with a voice and looks sad.  
Wait what?? Renjun looks at him more confused than ever. And Jeno just smiles at him, with his eyes forming a smile.

 

\---  
9 Days Ago  
Renjun fell asleep in the bus and missed his stop. When he got off of the bus, he decided to just walk because his home is not that far. It started to rain so hard while he was walking and because he didn’t have an umbrella he started to run fast. He didn’t really realizethat his home was that far, I kept on running, but because of the exhaustion from that day and the running, plus he didn’t get to eat anything aside from the tea during breakfast, he fainted. But before he lost consciousness he remembers someone catching him, Lee Jeno, he caught him before he fall.

 

\----

Now Renjun remembers. Jeno was here then, 9 days ago, on this same street he caught him when he fainted, then he guessed he carried him home.  
“You past out, and I was so scared. I almost brought you to the hospital but it was raining so hard, I figured your house is nearer. I carried you home, I found your keys on your bag. I’m sorry I look into your possessions I just panic. I left your house when I ensure that you are okay and just asleep” He confess nervously. Renjun heart just skip a beat. Here he is listening to his crush telling how he save his life. What did he ever do to deserve this?  
“It’s okay I’m honestly thankful.” Renjun looks at Jeno in the eyes and smile at him. Jeno return the smile and then squeeze his hand a little. That is when Renjun realized that they are still holding each other hand. He can feel the blood running to her cheeks and the tip of her ears. He’s a blushing mess.

“I really think you need to go home, I’ll walk you.”  
The two of them walk in silence, not the awkward type, the peaceful kind of quite. Sometimes talking to each other. Renjun tells him that he never thought Jeno know him. Jeno laughing at him saying the same. It also a good thing that the rain stops, as they walk slowly savoring every moment.  
“You know I always enjoy the after of the rain. I like seeing droplets of rain left in the plants.” Jeno says with a serene smile. Renjun can’t help but also form a smile.  
“For me I like the peacefulness the rain brought. How the sound the rain make makes a good melody. Rain always calms me just like arts.” Renjun told him closing his eyes as if listening to the nonexistent sound of rain. Jeno was mesmerizes. He smiles at him and squeeze his hand, which makes Renjun open his eyes.Jeno’s smiles looks so calming like the rain so he smiles back. Maybe there is another thing that will calm me down aside from arts and rain. He squeezes his hand back. They continue walking smiling wide stealing glances at each other, soon enough, they reach Renjun’s house.

“We are here” Renjun said.“Thank you for walking me home and saving me twice. You’re really are life saver Jeno Lee, please know that”  
“Don’t mention it.” Jeno smiles at him.  
“By the way how do you know where I live?”  
Jeno’s smile gets wider, he takes a step forward until he is close to Renjun. He leans in so close that for a moment Renjun forgets how to breathe. He looks at him wondering what he was going do, but then Jeno taps his head and brushes his hair. Renjun blushes at the sweet gesture.  
“I know almost everything about you, Renjun. I’m always looking at you, since the first time I saw you painting on the art room by accident. It was the first year and I got lost going to one of my subject. Ever since then I am always looking at you from a far. I’m so happy I got English with you, but you never notice me in class. I sad, you don’t know how much I want to just go straight to you and ask you out. You makes me crazy” Jeno confesses and Renjun is now blushing hard. Then he gets serious and he continues, “Please just promise me one thing, Renjun. please take care of yourself and don’t ever faint again. You don’t know how hard it is for this to me to see you like that. I was worried as hell.”  
Jeno then close the gaps between them and take Renjun in a tight hug. His head buried on Renjun’s head, hands on Renjun’s back. Renjun returns the hug putting his head on the others chest and his hand on the others back. Jeno hugs him tighter like he doesn’t want Renjun to go. And Renjun will not if Jeo will ask. After a while that feels like eternity for Renjun, Jeno lets him go and holds his hands. Renjun smiles at him and nods his head in assurance.

“You should go in and rest. I’ll go now. Goodnight.”  
Before Jeno let go of Renjun hand, Renjun looks at him and ask.  
“Uhmm… C-can I see you again?”  
To his surprise, Jeno lens to him and before he knows what is going on Jeno kiss him in the forehead.  
“I promise you’ll see me so often you’ll get tired of me.”  
“I doubt that.”

That night Renjun sleeps with the widest smile.The story from nine days ago is already finished but it wasn’t the ending, it was just beginning. The beginning of a new story.

It seems like Renjun will be dreaming about a new dream (hint: Jeno) from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
